Quake 4 Version History
Version 1.4.2 *player lean, player models lean in the direction of movement **use g_playerLean to scale or disable the effect (client side) *fix wallhugging on ramps **fix also makes ramps slightly faster *horizontal speed fully maintained when crouch sliding and hitting a ramp **previous version had a little dip **1.4.1 had a bug that caused a sharp speed drop (this is also fixed) *RG ammo box 10->7 **change was initiallly advertised in 1.4.1 but didn't make it in *si_fps limited to 90fps for q4mp/, now declared in gamecode so mods can change their max *predict weapon changes for the local client. more responsive on high ping **(can be turned off with net_clientPredictWeaponSwitch 0) *revert the projectile code to 1.4.0, not trying to predict projectiles anymore **the prediction code of 1.4.1 can be enabled with g_predictProjectiles 1 (client side) **(was causing too many bad artifacts) *reworked the hit sounds / hit feedback propagation. fixed skipping problems *change network demo extension to include the protocol number **for Quake 4 1.4.2, the extension is .ndmo85 *fix network demos not setting the si_fps value properly *fix client prediction being irregular when connected to a TV repeater *added r_skipSky for a cheap black sky *fix a crash in single player (sound related) *fix several SMP-related crashes *fix a crash in autodownload server *hud_showSpeed cvar (shows current horizontal speed) *hud_showInput cvar (shows the input state to learn how to make particular moves) *s_useOcclusion no longer cheat protected (can be changed by network clients now) *no gauntlet spinup time, damage is immediate now *bse_rateLimit defaults to 3, showing all shotgun pellet impacts *added g_nailTrail, g_grenadeTrail, g_rocketTrail, g_railTrail, g_napalmTrail to disable weapon trails *updated reference netdemo included for performance tests: id_perftest.ndmo85 Version 1.4.1 *new movemement code on angled surfaces (pm_slidevelocity and pm_powerslide) *LG knockback 6->11, fire rate 0.05->0.04, damage 8->7, max cells 400->300, range 768->736 *LG & GL crosshair .dds files updated (with correct versions) *fixed player corpses warping to spawn locations *net_clientRepeaterDelay added for Q4TV *RG starting ammo 5->7, ammo box 10->7, max ammo 25->35 *fixed pixelization of all crosshairs, added 2 new ones *allow backslash in say text, \o/ *spectators can now use teleporters *unprotected r_displayRefresh *removed health/armor adjustments from g_handicap; now affects players damage output only *model specfic sound code to allow unique sound sets be defined for each model *several OpenAL sound fixes *assume private networks are LAN servers; net_forceInternet can be used if they aren't *allow mods to alter engine level cvar flags *added si_fps 'Tickrate' to server browser hover info *new lagometer code, increased performance and works with r_useSMP *force pro skins option added to Game Options GUI *unlocked g_gunX, g_gunY, g_gunZ cvars *added g_weaponFovEffect *gun position option added to Game Options GUI *fixed some item pickups not being viewable by Q4TV *new size for megahealth simpleItem *pure check for Q4TV added *fixed NextWeap/PrevWeap when scrolling through several weapons at once *fixed broken firing animation for viewers *projectile explosions/impacts are always predicted correctly now; gives much better feedback to the player when lagged *fixed the need to toggle console before entering a password *shaderParm support added for model renders in GUIs (allows for mods to display brightskins dynamically in GUIs) *net_challengeLimit increased from 15 to 30 seconds to minimize timeouts during loading of an addonpak *free gameclient/bot slots for bots removed *net_clientPrediction archives *jump / crouch animation added for players crouched in midair *prevented DeadZone triggers from being called in other gameTypes, which caused memory corruption *added snaps to GUI sliders *added chat support for Q4TV *made use of smaller data types to decrease network traffic *increased limit of possible viewers for Q4TV *fixed missing respawn sound with g_simpleItems *recordNetDemo now works for Q4TV *fixed stuck hums *fixed issues with switching to addonpaks via the Admin GUI *s_useDeferredSettings default changed to 0 *clear new dict and save/restore serverInfo cvars when doing a reloadEngine for spawnServer Version 1.4.0 *Q4TV: games can be broadcasted live to clients connected as spectators. See README_Q4TV_broadcasting.txt for documentation *the multiplayer game now resides in q4mp/. The game will automatically reload to fs_game q4mp when starting a multiplayer server or connecting to one. *si_fps server setting allows server administrators to customize the game tick rate. Default is set to 60 fps, which is consistent with previous releases. If set higher, server and clients will tick faster, allowing for tighter input control and higher FPS. **You have to make sure however that server and clients connected to the game have enough CPU power to keep up. We recommend leaving this to LAN and competition games only. *built-in HTTP server for autodownload. You have the option to serve the files directly to the clients connecting to your server (in addition to the seperate download server option from previous releases) **See README_builting_downloads.txt for documentation *improved shotgun spread, more regular pattern *railgun damage lowered to 90, start railgun ammo to 5 *update napalm weapons code, tweak damage value and range of napalm ambers **updated sounds for napalm *added filtering by mod to the server browser *pak names are listed in the console when missing paks are required to connect to a server *improve mapDef handling for addons **addons should only have a mapDef entry in addon.conf, but multiple declarations (in def and addon declaration) are merged together *added r_ignoreHWGamma cvar *addition of net_clientUsercmdPacking. client->server traffic is sent once every net_clientUsercmdPacking frames. This reduces the client->server traffic, and increases the predict ahead slightly. **Setting is ignored for LAN games. **Pre 1.4 behaviour is net_clientUsercmdPacking 1 *improved client->server user commands traffic **better predict ahead adjustment, and slightly smaller usercommand packet size *new ear seperation algorithm for stereo software sound, used by default in multiplayer only **see s_earSeperationAlgo, s_mp_minVolume, s_mp_maxWindow *made value overflows in idBitMsg::WriteBits into errors **improved bandwidth usage for ammo counts, and various other bandwidth improvements *callvote and admin menu map lists show the server's maps. clients and admins can load server maps that are not on the client yet. *com_allowConsole -1 disables the console completely until the game exits (or value changed via gamecode) *access to ingame browser from game code: **custom filters and access to serverinfo data *fixes to dropped sounds and stuck hum sounds *added player handicap (reduces max health, and reduces damage dealt) *warning don't get printed to the console anymore, unless you enable developer 1 *multiplayer uses 8-sided collision boxes by default *simple items drawn closer to the ground *GUIs for r_forceAmbient and g_simpleItems settings *fix networking of bound entities *add key and button state query API from the core for mods *extensions to the server<->master protocol allow better cross-platform multiplayer compatibility *Linux: fix console key on non-US keyboard layouts *add a game API for mods that want to implement bots *fix performance issues when switching between windowed mode when using OpenAL *fix local 'serverInfo' command when net_ip is used *add a 'listMaps' command to list maps for dedicated servers Version 1.3.0 Overview *In addition to a number of new changes and updates, this 1.3 Point Release also includes the changes from point releases 1.0.4.0, beta 1.0.5.0, beta 1.0.5.2, and 1.2. If you have not previously updated QUAKE 4, this update will bring your installation completely up to date. If you have previously installed an earlier update, this update can be installed over the earlier update(s) without problems - there is no need to re-install previous updates or map packs released through the id Software website. Doing so may adversely affect the proper functionality of your installation. *If you require additional QUAKE 4 technical support, please see the help system that is included with the game. *Notes for mod users: Due to the vast number of updates and new functionality in the 1.3 Point Release, mods will have to be updated to the 1.3 code by each respective mod author in order to run correctly on the 1.3 version of Quake 4. Information regarding mods and news related to the Quake 4 SDK can be found at http://www.iddevnet.com/quake4/Quake4SDK. Activision does not provide any technical support for mods. *Netdemo Recordings: Network demos are a recording of the network traffic during a multiplayer game. You can record a network demo on a client connected to a multiplayer server (client-side network demo) or you can record the demo directly on the server (server-side network demo). Client-side network demo recording is recommended for performance benchmarking or match recording and playback. *Due to the high amount of network traffic managed by the game server, the stability of server-side network demos is completely dependent on number of clients, server processing power, and server bandwidth. More information regarding Network Demos can be found at http://www.iddevnet.com/quake4/NetworkDemos. *New Multiplayer Game Mode - DeadZone **DeadZone is a brand new team-based multiplayer gametype. Players fight over a limited number of DeadZone artifacts, then race to maintain control of a central scoring zone designated by a scrolling white border. Teams can accumulate points when one or more player from their team is in the DeadZone carrying an artifact. If each team has one or more players in the DeadZone with an artifact at the same time, neither team will gain any points during this stalemate situation. When an artifact is depleted, it returns to its initial spawn location and is available for pick-up. If a player is killed while carrying an artifact, it drops in that location and is again available. The first team to reach the scoring limit wins. *New Multiplayer Weapon - Napalm Gun **Propels an incendiary plasma projectile that explodes and spreads on impact. The dispersed plasma causes damage to any that touch it and continues to burn for a short time. *New Multiplayer Maps **Cavernous Cryonics (q4xctf6) - These ice caverns were once home to the Makron, and facilitated the preservation of barely living humans awaiting Stroggification. Now it is a fast-paced proving ground that allows for skilled players to take advantage of the many paths to either team's base. Cavernous Cryonics is designed for small to medium CTF, Arena CTF, and DeadZone matches. **Central Industrial (q4xdm10) - This tall and narrow structure has a central elliptical chamber that runs the height of the building. Those who dare can take up sniping positions along the chamber - but remember, if you can see one opponent, all your opponents can probably see you. DeadZone adds a small platform to the center of the map as its scoring area, but the map can also be played in DM or TDM. **Warforged (q4xdm11) - Built into a Stroggos crater wall, this open three-level structure requires quick reflexes and constant movement. Use the jump pads and teleporters to gain an advantage, and try to avoid falling into a predictable path. Warforged is ideal for larger DM, TDM, and DeadZone battles. **Stroyent Red (q4xdm13) - This abandoned outpost is surrounded by the empty void of space. Be prepared for harrowing chases, and watch your step as the narrow paths and exposed jump pads can lead to certain death. Stroyent Red is best for DM, TDM, and DeadZone matches. **Retrophobopolis (q4xdm14) - This QUAKE(r) classic has been updated and rebuilt for Quake 4 multiplayer, but it maintains its claustrophobic corridors and trap filled rooms. There are moving floors, lava pits, and hidden portals all around - if you're not careful, you'll be the next victim. Retrophobopolis is suitable for Deathmatch, Team Deathmatch, and DeadZone gameplay. **Firewall (q4xdm15) - Red sand and rust set the tone within this former Strogg vehicle construction facility. A multi-level structure, you'll have to look high and low for your enemies - there are tons of ways to get around and plenty of places to hide. DeadZone focuses your efforts on the central platform, but DM and TDM will have you moving through the many paths to stay alive. **Stroggenomenon (q4xtourney1) - A small, tourney focused level, Stroggenomenon funnels you through a series of hallways and passages that will keep you guessing where your opponent is. Steer clear of the dead end if you're being followed, and utilize the jump pad for a quicker path through the arena. This map is ideal for Tourney, DM and TDM matches. **Verticon (q4xtourney2) - Verticon will have you seeking higher ground. The Railgun and armor positions force players to sharpen their vertical combat skills, as these key items leave you exposed and without much room to dodge enemy fire. Verticon is designed for DM and TDM matches but is particularly suited for fast-paced Tourney matches. *To use the new maps in the map rotation cycle, a new map cycle script file has been included, called mapcycle-mp3.scriptcfg. To use the new map cycle script: **1. On the Multiplayer- Create Server screen, click "Advanced Options". **2. In the "Map cycle script file" field, enter "mapcycle-mp3.scriptcfg". **3. Click "Close advanced options". **4. Start the server. *Buy Mode - The Quake 4 "Buy Mode" is a server option that can be enabled with any gametype and any arena. The key features of the Buy Mode are: **Instead of picking up weapons, ammo or armor placed in the map, all items will need to be purchased with credits. You can always earn credits by fragging your opponents. You can also earn credits by supporting your team in CTF and DeadZone matches. Capture flags, defend you flag, or help control the DeadZone and watch your credits increase. Supported by the following gametypes: DM, TDM, CTF, Arena CTF and Deadzone. **The server must enable the "Allow Buying" option in the Advanced Server Options menu. **The Buy Menu is automatically bound to the B key, but if that key is already in use, you will need to bind a key to the Buy Menu in the Controls - Weapons Configuration menu. **You can purchase: ***Any weapon in the game... if you have enough credits. ***You can also buy Team effects such as Health Regeneration, Damage Boost, and Ammo Regeneration. Buying any of these powerups will provide you and your teammates with the effect for a limited time. ***Ammo Refill - this item refills all weapons in your inventory at the time of purchase. ***Light Armor - Yellow armor ***Heavy Armor - Red armor General *Added a single ambient light option. Use r_forceAmbient with a value ranging from 0 to 1. *Multiplayer weapon damage and movement values have been adjusted. *The player will now respawn based on his/her last combatant's location. *Shotgun hit sounds will no longer drop. *The game no longer has to be relaunched to access more than 4 netdemos. *The wrong icon will no longer appear for certain clients after a team shuffle. *Spawn auto-complete in the RCON window will no longer crash. *Voting for Team DM and certain maps will no longer load the wrong map. *The Apply Changes button in the Options menu has been removed. *A crash will no longer occur in Tourney if a finalist disconnects. *A player's name will no longer change to that of the player in the demo if a NetDemo is played. *Time Limit Hit will no longer be displayed in the wrong circumstances. Version 1.2 General *Hyper-Threading Technology and Dual-core support added. *The Screen Size setting will only display resolutions supported by Windows and your hardware. *Shotgun reload animation will now play correctly. *Corrected an issue with skipping the ending cinematic. *Pentium® M processors will now be properly detected. *When using right-click to lower the video quality, the user will be prompted to apply the change immediately. *Corrected a stability issue related to old sound drivers. *Added doImpulse and doButton commands to support button actions and impulses via the console. For example: bind l "doButton +_moveup; wait 5; doButton -_moveup;" bind l "doImpulse _impulse1; wait 10; doImpulse _impulse5" *Several sound issues have been corrected. *Added mouse acceleration functionality with the m_accel cvar. This is only available through the console. Higher values give more acceleration. *Video option changes can be applied immediately instead of restarting the game. *Widescreen option will no longer affect the menus adversely. *The FOV (g_fov) can now be adjusted higher than 110. We do not recommend values higher than 110. *Application stability improved when setting the Sound Device to General Software with a Creative X-Fi sound card. *Implemented an AddOn PK4 system similar to Doom 3™ v1.3. Please see http://www.iddevnet.com/quake4/LevelEditor_MPMapDefs for more info. *Resolved an issue with the level editor not working correctly with SMP enabled. *Corrected a few localized string errors. *Added a new cvar for adjusting the look speed while zoomed: pm_zoomedSlow (defaults to 100). This can be adjusted from 1 to 100: lower numbers are slower. *Finalized network demos: replay client or server recordings of network game or run performance tests. Please see http://www.iddevnet.com/quake4/NetworkDemos for more info. Multiplayer New Features *Brightskins added! Pro models for Marine and Strogg have been added. They can be selected from the Multiplayer menu. Their names are "Pro Marine" and "Pro Strogg". *When Ready mode is enabled, player's Ready state now shows on the Scoreboard screen. *Voice chat for Multiplayer is now available! To use voice chat, a microphone must be present and working on the system. *After setting up the microphone correctly in your operating system, a Voice Chat key must be set in the Settings/Controls/Other tab, which is accessed from the Main Menu. Configuration of the voice chat options such as Mic Input Volume, Receive Volume, etc can only be accessed in the ESC menu's "Voice Config" option once you have successfully loaded into a multiplayer match. When in any team game (TeamDM/CTF/ArenaCTF), only teammates can hear the speaker. When in a non-team game, all players can hear the speaker. *Added sorting functionality for the Multiplayer Friends List. *Added a forcemodel option. Typing one of the three commands below and using tab complete will bring up a list of usable models for that command: **g_forceModel forces all players displayed on the client machine to one of the models listed below, in non-team gameplay modes. The available models are: model_player_failed_transfer model_player_slimy_transfer model_player_corpse model_player_tactical_elite model_player_tactical_command model_player_marine model_player_marine_morris model_player_marine_voss model_player_marine_cortez model_player_marine_helmeted model_player_marine_helmeted_bright model_player_marine_medic model_player_marine_officer model_player_marine_fatigues model_player_marine_tech model_player_tactical_transfer model_player_tactical_transfer_bright model_player_kane_strogg *g_forceMarineModel will force all Marine players displayed on the client machine to one of the models listed below, in team gameplay modes. The available models are: model_player_marine model_player_marine_morris model_player_marine_voss model_player_marine_cortez model_player_marine_helmeted model_player_marine_helmeted_bright model_player_marine_medic model_player_marine_officer model_player_marine_fatigues *g_forceStroggModel will force all Strogg players displayed on the client machine to one of the models listed below, in team gameplay modes. The available models are: model_player_tactical_transfer model_player_tactical_transfer_bright model_player_kane_strogg *Variables for private clients have been implemented. All of these options must be set from the console or in config scripts: **si_privatePlayers: This is the number of private player slots reserved on the server. It subtracts from si_maxPlayers, so a server with si_maxPlayers 16 and 4 private player slots will only allow 12 public players to connect. **g_privatePassword: This is the server-side password setting. **privatePassword: This is the client password used to access a server's private player slots. This must be set from the console. *Added a voting option to shuffle teams. PLEASE NOTE: If auto-balance is on, use the shuffle teams function to redistribute players evenly. Only restarting the map will not shuffle players. *Added a one-minute warning for tournament matches. *Added a server-side console variable that will allow enabling or disabling of voting options. si_voteFlags (which defaults to 0, meaning nothing disabled) is the variable, and it uses a bit mask system: bit 0 (+1) restart map bit 1 (+2) min players bit 2 (+4) auto balance teams bit 3 (+8) shuffle teams bit 4 (+16) kick player bit 5 (+32) change map bit 6 (+64) change gametype bit 7 (+128) time limit bit 8 (+256) tourney round limit bit 9 (+512) capture limit bit 10 (+1024) frag limit Sum the total of the parenthetical numbers for each of the vote options you want to disable. For example, to disable voting on "kick player," "change gametype," and "frag limit," add the numbers: 16, 64, and 1024 (total of 1104), and set on the server: si_voteFlags 1104. Please note that any changes will not take effect until after a map restart, and anyone viewing the voting options during that transitory phase will not see the changes unless they back out to the game and then enter the shell again. *When aiming at a teammate in a team game, their health and armor level shows under their name. *When spectating and following, viewing the MP Statistics (default key 'Z') now shows the stats of whoever you are following. *The Game Browser now has scroll bar arrows to scroll through one server at a time. *Players will be notified when teams are rebalanced. *There is a new system by which players may anonymously report their usage statistics to the developers, such as type of video card, amount of system RAM, the presence of a DVD drive, etc. After installing the 1.2 patch, the first time the game starts, a confirmation window will appear. At this point, the player may choose to enable anonymous usage statistic reporting. Alternately, this may be set ahead of time with a cvar, net_reportUsageStatistics. *Added a "simple items" cvar so that item pickups will appear as icon representations instead of the actual model. Use g_simpleitems 1/0 to enable and disable. This is only available in the console. Adjustments *The variables pm_bobpitch, pm_bobroll, pm_bobup, pm_crouchbob, pm_runbob, pm_runpitch, pm_runroll and pm_walkbob are no longer cheat protected but clients will not be able to override the server settings. *Selecting a screen size or aspect ratio that cannot be supported on a system will revert to safe defaults and display the correct safe settings values in the System menu. *NetDemo playbacks have gotten a little bit easier with "tab completion". The playNetDemo command now uses tab complete to show available demos. *The serverInfo command will now report more accurate data. *After playing a Multiplayer game and disconnecting, the Game Browser will be displayed instead of the Main Menu. *Name coloring in team game death messages is now disabled. *The dedicated server executable no longer requires a sound card or a pixel shader-capable video card. *With Weapon Stay enabled, a notifying sound will play when running over a weapon you already possess. *Player spawn code has been adjusted to mimic the spawn style of Quake III Team Arena. *Strafe-jumping on stairs is smoother. *When under 25 health, the player will hear a different pain grunt to indicate that health is especially low. *Increased the volume of the sound that plays when you hit an opponent in Multiplayer. *Slightly increased the volume of other player's Lightning Gun and Railgun hum noises to make them easier to hear. *Spectators will no longer be counted as "on a team" for auto-balancing purposes. *The CTF "Defense" award has been adjusted to provide the achievement within a larger radius from any team flag and enemy flags carried by a teammate. *Improved Gametype selections to properly display the appropriate map types in the map selection pane of the Create Server menu. *Adjusted the text "You are not ready" when ready mode is enabled so that it is more obvious to players. *Spectator players will only see chat messages from other spectators, and will not see team chat. Fixes *The Lightning gun idle sound will not drop unexpectedly due to weapon viewmodel cvar binds. *Shotgun animation will play its full cycle before the new weapon selection begins. *Players falling into a void will die properly. *The "Sudden Death" message will not spam all arenas still conducting matches. *Intermittent highlighting and de-highlighting of the Voice Config tab is fixed. *Colored names now appear correctly in the Multiplayer lobby. *Voice Chat functions properly when enabled during a match in progress. *Cycling through player models after death will now properly decay both the head and body models. *Game stability improved when switching maps and gametypes through vote or server admin menus. *Fixed an intermittent issue with ACTF powerup effects not centering on players correctly. *The Multiple CPU/Core selection in the Advanced System Options will now highlight when mousing over it. *The Friends List will now properly accept names containing the characters "{" and "}". *Name capitalization changes will now take effect immediately in game. *Fixed an issue with certain performance awards being improperly given to players based on the accumulation of enemy and team kills. *Armor status when looking at teammates will now display correctly. *The screenshotJPEG command will correctly increment from the last indexed screenshot image residing in the default screenshots folder of the game installation. *Client calling a map vote will receive an appropriate message if the map that is called does not reside on the server. *Spanish clients will see player names properly during a vote to kick a player whose name includes a space. *Spanish clients will see the correct models for teammates and enemies. *When a player disconnects from a Tournament match early, the server will now seed the remaining players correctly for the remainder of the match. *PunkBuster™ now properly enables and disables in the server setup screen. *Muted icons now display properly on the scoreboard tab of the End-Game Summary window. *The Ammo Regen powerup now functions correctly when using the Machinegun. *The Invisibility powerup sound no longer carries over to arena 1 from other arenas. *A Dedicated server will no longer crash if warmup is off and all players disconnect from the server. *Tournament mode matches will enter sudden death properly after players reach the frag limit simultaneously. *Corrected an inconsistency with falling damage in Multiplayer. *PunkBuster rcon output will now be displayed properly to connected clients. *Projectiles will no longer appear to travel through map geometry on clients with slower internet connections. *Jump sounds will no longer get stuck occasionally when gibbing someone. *The "One Minute Warning" will no longer be heard during warm up. *Projectiles will no longer fly sideways through teleporters. *Player corpses will not disappear so suddenly if the player force respawns. *Item effects will now always be aligned with the item pickup. *Icons no longer lag behind the player model. *Players will no longer hear old countdown announcements when spawning into a new tournament arena. *Powerups in tournament games no longer drop into the wrong arenas. *Switching between the Summary and Statistics screens of the End-Game Summary window will no longer reset the Statistics to 0. *Items will not bob so quickly after a server has been active for a long while. *Improved server stability. *In Tournament games, gibs from other arenas will no longer be visible. *Corrected an issue dealing with connecting to password-protected servers while running the game in windowed mode. *The video settings should no longer revert to default when connecting to servers while running the game in windowed mode. *Clicking "Get New List" in the Game Browser will no longer create phantom servers in the list. *Fixed call vote stability for clients running a Spanish or French version of the game. *Playing back net demos will no longer cause a crash. *When playing back a net demo with a mapchange in it, the game will no longer attempt to connect to the server on which the game was recorded. *Fixed announcer not understanding zero fraglimit setting when negative numbers are expressed from client suicides. *Gametype can be changed to CTF with the RCON command. *The number of votes will be displayed correctly for the player calling for the vote. *If a spectating player votes at the end of a tourney, the vote announcement will be properly heard. *The map list will properly display when calling a vote to change the map. *Addressed issue with crusher on the Xaero Gravity (q4ctf5) map not crushing players when activated. *Map performance increased in Relativity (q4ctf4). *Corrected a possible geometry exploit in the Xaero Gravity (q4ctf5) map. *Corrected a geometry exploit in the Sandstorm (q4dm2) map. *Corrected two possible geometry exploits in the Tremors (q4ctf7) map. Single Player *The player will now always pick up ammo if they are not carrying the maximum amount of ammo. *The player will properly die when killed by clamp and barrels in the Putra level. *Corrected a progression break in the Hub 1 map. *The player will properly die when killed by the plate compressor in the Tram 1 level. *The player will no longer be able to exit the Medlabs ride at the beginning of the level. *Fixed Gladiator's AI state when his shield is disabled with the Lightning Gun. Known Issues *Surround Speakers option in Advanced Audio settings cannot be enabled if Windows Sound options are not set correctly on the local machine. Players with 5.1 surround sound must set their Advanced Speaker Settings to Surround 5.1 instead of Desktop Stereo: **1. From the Windows® Control Panel, select "Sounds and Audio Devices." **2. In the "Speaker Settings" area, click the "Advanced" button. **3. Make sure that the speakers are set to "5.1 Surround" or "Surround 5.1" instead of "Desktop Stereo." **If this is not set correctly, then enabling the Surround Speakers setting will not apply, and will default back to off. Version 1.0.4.0 General *Copied map files can now be overwritten/deleted without quitting first. *The console command "com_allowconsole" will stay set after leaving the game. Interface *Improved Game Browser sorting and filtering: You can sort by up to three criteria, which will be displayed just under the server list, with the more recently clicked criteria sorting first. For example, to sort by ping time, then number of players, then gametype, click them in the reverse order: Click "GAMETYPE," then "PLAYERS," then "PING." The server list will be sorted by the fastest ping, then the servers with the fewest players, then the gametype. Clicking a category more than once will keep its position as the primary sorting criteria, but will change the sorting order. After cycling through all available sort types, clicking the category a final time will remove it from the sorting. Each criteria has specific behavior with one or two clicks, as listed: *Favorite Server: Display only favorites, or only non-favorites. *Password Enabled: Display only locked server, or only unlocked servers. *Dedicated Server: Display only Dedicated servers, or only Listen servers. *Punkbuster Enabled: Display only PB-enabled servers, or only PB-disabled servers. *Server Name: Sort server names A to Z, or Z to A. *Ping: Sort by ping Low to High, or High to Low. *Players: Sort by Players High to Low, High to Low (non-full), Low to High, or Low to High (non-empty). *Gametype: Sort by Deathmatch, Team DM, Tournament, CTF, or Arena CTF. *Map: Sort by map CTF1 to DM9, or DM9 to CTF1. *The Game Browser now displays more than 1000 servers. *Fixed a problem with the refresh time on the Game Browser. *Added a Game Browser filter for full or empty servers. *Players can now connect to a server while the Game Browser is refreshing. *Game Browser sorting will display the correct server information without the need to refresh the list. *Clicking anywhere on the scrollbar except the button itself will advance a page up or down instead of shifting to that position. *Non-full server sorting now disregards full servers. *Game Browser hover window updates when sort order is changed. *Fixed a Game Browser slowdown issue with high numbers of servers. *Added Game Browser server list scrolling with the mousewheel, keyboard arrows up/down, and keyboard Page Up/Page Down. *The Game Browser hover window will only appear when mousing over a highlighted server. *Sorting by server name will now ignore colored names, brackets, etc. Multiplayer *The dedicated server window will now be titled with the si_name setting instead of "Quake 4". Category:Quake IV